Nameless
by hneymon
Summary: ((Set after AoU, spoilers)) What is my name? I do not know, you tell me. I have voices travelling in my head, they are not mind, no. I feel things differently than another person. Do you want to know more?


Chapter One.

* * *

 _I am falling, the wind that was once my friend, is now my greatest enemy. I feel it whipping and tearing into my throat, beating my skin. I feel pressure against my lungs, it burns, the air burns as I scream for help. Those screams are lost through the empty sky as I fall into the cement, into my d-_

* * *

The alarm woke her up. She groaned, the dream always ended like that. She was always falling, but from where? That was the question that haunted her the most. The young woman swiped the sweat away from her forehead and lifted herself from the bed to get ready for the last day of her senior year.

It wasn't really special, or something to be proud of, high school always came easy to her. Finishing off with all A's in her college courses, and then earning enough credits to graduate _last_ year, school was easy and quite fun. The reason being of her fond was that all the work kept her mind off of things, especially math. She didn't have to worry about things when she was problem-solving equations in Trigonometric or Physics AP, or writing a ten page essay in European History. It kept her from thinking of her poor mental state and her future.

Now the summer was coming along, she didn't know what to do, she was afraid of being alone in the room at night, thinking about what was going to happen next. But thank goodness her mother allowed her to be a helper in the genetics department at SHIELD for the next month _and_ she could even have the job if she liked it!

The raven-haired girl walked into the bathroom to take two pills before brushing her teeth. She spat out the mouthwash afterwards, walking back to her room to get dressed. She slipped on something simple: a white shirt, jean shorts, and flats. The woman walked down the stairs and waved a short goodbye to her mom.

"Daen't forget 'bout yer medication!" her mother yelled, putting on her lab coat for work.

"I geit it," she replied back to her, walking at the door. Her mother was always the overprotective type ever since the incident when she was five years old. It was in her hometown of Dundee, Scotland. After that, the whole neighborhood knew about her 'issues' and well, a lot of the kids feared her. After a long while of being kept indoors and not having the chance to socialize with the others, the two moved to New York City. Luckily, she fitted in with the people in America who had no idea what she was and was capable of.

The daughter walked out from the door of their very, very large apartment in Upper Manhattan. The Scotswoman would not say that they were _rich_ or anything. It was that her mom had a good job and could afforded a few luxuries, like her five AP classes and a luxurious apartment in New York. _Maybe_ a vacation somewhere like Spain or The Caribbean once in a while.

As she walked along the pavement, the young woman thought to herself. Mostly, about that dream she has been having for the past three weeks. It all ended the same way each time, each time she got closer to the ground. She didn't know if it was a message in her inner mind or her schizophrenia being stupid, giving her fear and allusion throughout the night. Or it was her subconscious mind getting to her since her whole life was going to be different when she graduates this year.

And that was terrifying. No more school to distract her from her mental illness, she had to face it now. She didn't _want_ too. But, she had to now. No more hours and hours at working on various triangle equations to work on until she passed out on the desk, unable to take any more until the latter hours when she woke up again. That was terrifying.

She continued to walk to the school, up to the doorway of the old grand high school. It was for smart kids, like her, the classes were a challenge to the senior, but she loved challenges. The teenager walked into the hallway.

The rest of the day was flash to her. The teachers were saying their goodbyes, as they finished up to their finals. She was in the back, thinking about things. She hated to think and go into her mind. But sometimes she couldn't really help it. She looked at the clock to stare at the time. _Tick-tock,_ the clock said, _tick-tock._ The Scots was always bored at school, being that she finished early with no sweat.

The bell rang, the vibrations shivered up her spine, knocking her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her back and rushed down the stairs to the front door, where her mother was waiting for her. _Last day of school, first day of my job._

"Hey schizo!" a brunette yelled.

Oh no, not _her_. It was a brunette girl surrounded by her group of friends. They tormented everyone who wasn't like them. It only got worse when the news came out that she had schizophrenia, giving her that _stupid nickname that made her blood boil every time she said it._

"Ma name is nae schizo."

"Uh-huh, alright _schizo!_ " She was looking for a fight. The teenager wouldn't have mind if it weren't for the _nickname._ She turned around, her dark curls tighten up automatically. She felt some form of weight resting on her shoulder, a weight more like _anger._ The time slowed for her. Her heart was making the _thump-thump_ noise over and over again. She didn't want to lose herself but _that fucking nickname…_

" _Schizo! Schizo!"_ she chanted.

"Ma. Name. Is. Nae. Schizo."

Her eyes widen in anger as she walked up to her. This was her last year of high school and she wasn't going to take this any longer. She heard her mother calling her name, she turned to her. Her mother was pleading for her, _no not this again, do not repeat this please -_

" _Call me Schizo…"_

"What's wrong schizo?"

She continued to hear her mother call her name. She raised her hand to up. And then -

" _SCHUYLER!"_

* * *

 _ **Well, this is the end of the first chapter, I don't like how I wrote the ending and it's too short lol. It's still better than the original. Tune in like next week or something for chapter two!**_


End file.
